Team-Deathmatch
Team-Deathmatch (meistens abgekürzt durch TDM) ist ein Spielmodus im Multiplayer von Call of Duty, Call of Duty 2, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Black Ops II und Call of Duty: Ghosts. In Call of Duty 3 wird der Spielmodus Teamkampf genannt, aber der Sinn bleibt unverändert. Team-Deathmatch ist einer der beliebtsten Spielmodi in der Serie, was man daran sieht, dass meistens über 100.000 Leute online sind, um ihn zu spielen. Call of Duty und Call of Duty 2 Das Ziel des Spielmodus' ist es, so viele Leute wie möglich aus dem Gegnerteam zu töten. Die Teams sind in Alliierte und Axenmächte aufgeteilt. Jeder Abschuss ist einen Punkt wert. Zwar kommt es auf die Spieleinstellungen an, aber meistens endet ein Spiel bei 100 Punkten. Wenn das Punktelimit nicht nach einer bestimmten Zeit erreicht ist, gewinnt das Team mit den meisten Punkten. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Das Team-Deathmatch in Modern Warfare beinhaltet vier Teams, die sich immer untereinander bekriegen. Die USMC kämpfen gegen die OpFor auf Ambush, Backlot, Broadcast, Bog, Crash, Crossfire, District, Showdown und Strike. Die S.A.S. treten gegen die Spetsnaz auf Bloc, Chinatown, Countdown, Creek, Downpour, Killhouse, Overgrown, Pipeline, Shipment, Vacant und Wet Work an. Das Ziel der Teams ist es, so viele Menschen wie möglich aus dem Gegnerteam auszuschalten. Das erste Team, das 750 Punkte erreicht, oder aber mehr Punkte in einem bestimmten Zeitrahmen schafft, gewinnt. 10 Punkte gibt es für jeden Abschuss und 2 Punkte für jeden Assist. Assists werden dem Team nicht gutgeschrieben, nur dem Spieler. Wenn man eine der drei Abschussserien ruft, bekommt man auch 10 Punkte, aber dabei handelt es sich um Erfahrungspunkte und sie kommen dem Team nicht zugute. *3 Abschüsse - Drohne *5 Abschüsse - Luftangriff *7 Abschüsse - Angriffshelikopter Call of Duty: World at War Das Team-Deathmatch in World at War ist dem aus Modern Warfare ziemlich ähnlich und es gewinnt immer noch das Team mit den meisten Punkten, allerdings wurde das Assist-System extrem verbessert. Anstatt für jeden Assist immer zwei Punkte zu verteilen, variiert die Anzahl an Punkten, jenachdem wie viel man dem Kerl, der den Gegner endgültig getötet hat, geholfen hat. Hat man dem Opfer nur eine leichte Schnittwunde zugefügt, gibt es 2 Punkte, für eine ernstere Verletzung sechs Punkte usw. Man bekommt auch 10 Punkte, wenn man eine Abschussserie ruft. Tötet man einen feindlichen Hund, bekommt das Team des Spielers 3 Punkte. Diese zählen dann für jeden. *3 Abschüsse - Aufklärungsflugzeug *5 Abschüsse - Artillerie *7 Abschüsse - Kampfhunde Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Vom Aufbau her ist das Team-Deathmatch in Modern Warfare 2 genau wie in den älteren Spielen, aber die Anzahl an Erfahrungspunkten, die man bekommt, hat sich verändert. Jeder Kill ist 100 XP und jeder Assist 20 XP wert. Um das Match zu gewinnen, muss ein Team als erstes die Höchstpunktzahl erreichen (7500 Punkte bzw. 10000 Punkte in Bodenkrieg, das wären dann 75 bzw. 100 Abschüsse), oder aber mehr Punkte haben, wenn die Zeit abgelaufen ist. Zusätzliche Punkte bekommt man, wenn man Luftunterstützung vom Himmel holt, Abschussserien ruft oder spezielle Abschüsse wie Rachekills macht, aber diese werden nicht für das ganze Team gewertet. Das System fürs Respawnen wurde auf jeden Fall grundlegend erneuert. Man kennt es aus den früheren Teilen der Serie. Man stirbt und spawnt meilenweit vom Schlachtfeld entfernt, meistens noch mit Verbündeten. Das gilt nicht mehr für Modern Warfare 2. Es ist kein Problem mehr, wenn sich beim Spawnpunkt ein Gegner befindet, um dort zu spawnen darf er nur nicht in die Richtung gucken, in die der Spieler spawnt. Darum spawnen Spieler jetzt oft näher aneinander als in früheren Spielen. Interessanterweise kann man durch einen Maschendrahtzaun blicken, wo man Feinde wirklich leicht abschießen kann, doch das Spiel behandelt dieses Verhalten, als würde man vor einem Objekt stehen (und kann daher nicht den Gegner sehen) und Spawnkills werden leichter denn je. Call of Duty: Black Ops Das Team-Deathmatch behält eine Mischung aus den Mechaniken von World at War und Modern Warfare 2. Immer noch ist jeder Kill 100 XP wert und es geht bis 7500 Punkte (10.000 Punkte im Bodenkrieg) und spezielle Abschüsse wie "Zahltag", "Fernkampf" und "Spielverderber" geben nur Bonuserfahrungspunkte, zählen aber nicht für das ganze Team. Wie in World at War werden die Punkte für einen Assist aber darauf abgestimmt, wie stark man am Kill beteiligt war. Außerdem kann man jetzt Assistpunkte bekommen, wenn man jemanden mit einer Granate betäubt und ein anderer den Abschuss macht, wofür man immer 50 XP erhält. Eine interessante Erneuerung ist auf jeden Fall, dass jetzt bei jedem Spieler in der Tabelle das "Abschuss/Tod"-Verhältnis angezeigt wird. Das wurde gemacht, weil es eigentlich kein Ziel im Team-Deathmatch gibt und man der Meinung war, es würde um dieses Abschussverhältnis gehen. Durch diese Erneuerung können Spieler schnell sehen, wer ihrem Team eine Hilfe war (Quote von über 1.00) und wer nicht (Quote von unter 1.00). Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Team-Deathmatch bleibt in Modern Warfare 3 genauso wie bei den drei vorherigen Spielen. Das Punktelimit liegt bei 75 Kills (100 in Bodenkrieg) und Spezialabschüsse, die Bonuspunkte geben, werden nicht für das Team gutgeschrieben. Punkte für einen Assist wurden allerdings wieder verändert, anstatt das ausgereifte System von Black Ops zu nehmen, verließ man sich lieber auf das einfache und zuverlässige aus Modern Warfare 2. Auch die Technik des Spawnens gleicht der aus Modern Warfare 2. Infos *Call of Duty und Call of Duty 2 sind die einzigen Spiele, bei denen der Standartpunktestand, den man zum Gewinnen braucht, 100 Punkte ist. In allen anderen Spielen ist das nur bei Bodenkrieg der Fall. *In Call of Duty: World at War gab es einen geplanten Spielmodus mit dem Namen "Tank Team Deathmatch", in dem es rein ums Panzerfahren ging. Er wurde jedoch gestrichen. Kategorie:Spielmodi